I Always Knew
by The Amazing Rydia
Summary: Tifa Lockhart is recruited into the SOLDIER Programme, hoping to run into an old flame, she faces many obstacles, trying to fit in and become a good warrior in the face of an upcoming war. Featuring many cameos from other FFs. Cloti AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes:**_

Helloo lovelies! After much consideration I have decided that my fanfiction portfolio sucks! Thus far I only have a single story (a lemon one-shot no less). As a result I decided to write a full length story filled with my many (and there are many) blabber-jabber fantasies involving my favourite video game series!

This means Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts! Major duh! This story focuses on my favourite FF female Tifa as well as Sora, Roxas and Yuna.

Hope all of you enjoy and may I get many many reviews!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The deafening sound of cheering and screaming in the stands around the track did little to deter the young woman's concentration. She stretched her arms and back, not caring how the thin athletics top shifted upwards, baring some of her stomach and allowing her already large breasts to protrude further.

Her long dark hair was glistening with perspiration in the blistering summer heat. The sounds of the spectators' cheering deafened to a dull buzz under her focus.

One hundred meter hurdles, easy. She barely saw her competion. They didn't matter, she already knew she could cross the finish while they were on the first hurdle. This was for time!

She heard the gunshot blow and sped off. Heart in her throat, she cleared the first, barely even breaking her speed. She hurtled over the next and the next and broke the ribbon.

Only then did the roar of the crowd hit her, almost overwhelming in its intensity. She glanced at the timer, not bad, a couple of seconds off, but she had definitely bettered her previous time.

"Once again, Miss Tifa Lockhart totally annihilates the competition!" The announcer shouted into his megaphone, before announcing the winning time. "Is there nothing this young athlete can do?"

Tifa said nothing, she just tried to slow her breathing and headed to her station, using a monogramed sweat towel to dry her forehead.

"Great run Tifa!" Megan, her best friend came running, carrying all Tifa's medals for the day.

To say that Tifa had cleaned out Nibelheim Regional Athletics Championships would be understating completely, achieving gold in every event she participated in.

"Thanks," Tifa said with a warm smile.

"Y'know, people probably want to hate you, but they just can't!" Megan said with a laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tifa laughed along.

"Well, you cut class like a pro, but your grades still rock, you're great at sports, but you're not some stuck up bitch! And to top it all off, you got the best rack in the school!" Megan chirruped.

"You give me way too much credit!" Tifa shot back.

"Yeah, yeah pointless flattery aside, a bunch of us are heading out tonight!" Megan said. "You coming?"

"Megan, sixteen-year-olds shouldn't go clubbing!"

"And you're a goody goody!" Megan rolled her eyes. "Come on don't be a stick in the mud!"

"Besides," Tifa said dismissively. "I can't, I got training tonight."

"Oh come on girl! Slow down with all the extra-curricular activities! You make the rest of us look like seriously bad students!"

Tifa laughed as the two walked to the podium for the final medal ceremony. After going through the motions, they began their trek home.

"Seriously! I'm sure that jeriatric coach of yours won't mind you skipping one night!" Megan pressed.

"He's not a jeriatric!" Tifa shot back, with a slightly protective look in her eye. "Master Zangan is the best coach anyone could ask for!"

"Well even top-notch athletes like yourself need some time to just let loose and cool off!" Megan returned. "So at least think about it okay?"

"Okay fine!" Tifa laughed. "I'll come!"

"Great!" Megan laughed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It might not have been her scene, but Tifa was honestly glad she decided to skip her martial arts training for the night and go out with Megan and a couple of other friends.

Despite "letting loose," as Megan put it, Tifa had refused all offers of alcohol during the night. No matter how many times she was told how boring she was, she never once cracked. Booze just wasn't her thing. No highway option existed when it came to Tifa Lockhart!

She also got felt up once, but the brave soul in question only had a broken nose and a black eye to show for his exploits.

All in all it was a good night. The company was good, the dancing even better. The young woman honestly thought her legs would cave in after a hard day of athletics and an all night party, but still a good night.

Her thoughts were on explaining to Zangan why she had uncharacteristically skipped training that night, as she walked home. Hey, it was the suburbs, no crime to speak of and in the unlikely event someone did try to mug her, she had her pepper spray handy, and her fists!

She was passing the water tower near her house, when she saw it. A shadow nothing more, but the distinct silhouette made her walk closer.

There it was again. That spikey head was unmistakable.

A welling of unwanted emotions exploded in Tifa's heart, the like of which she had never experienced before. Excitement, yet foreboding, longing, with anger.

Hesitantly she approached the shadow.

"Cloud?" She whispered.

The figure didn't answer, it just vanished in the blink of an eye. Tifa's confused expression became a frown. Why? It had been years now, why were her thoughts still on him?

As she turned to head home, a figure dropped in front of the young woman.

Quirking an eyebrow, she edged forward.

"Where'd you come from?" She asked innocently.

The man said nothing, just straightened up and watched her.

"Creepy," Tifa commented, as another dropped behind her. "Well...getting kinda crowded out here, wouldn't ya say?"

The two figures remained silent, and edged closer. Tifa noticed they wore very inconspicuous clothing, dark jeans and hoods.

Without warning, one charged straight for the young woman. Gritting her teeth as she defty stepped out of the way, Tifa was forced to drop into a roll as the other shot forward.

"Don't even tell a girl who you are before you attack her?" She demanded, as she straightened.

Her two assailants said nothing as they pulled out two matching daggers.

"Alright, I see how it is," Tifa grinned as she pulled out a pair of leather gloves from her jacket pocket. Slipping them on and getting into a ready stance, she stuck out her chin at her attackers.

Finally! A chance to fight in an uncontrolled environment! Time to finally show what she had acomplished in all those years of training with Zangan!

One of the surged forward, but this time Tifa was ready. She aimed a rising block, catching his wrist with her forearm, before ducking into a reverse crouch and slamming her elbow into his gut. Grabbing his wrist, she twisted his arm as she stepped to the side, forcing him to bend forward as her leg shot out, catching him in the face with enough force to flip him onto his back.

"Come on! That all you got?" She taunted, skipping away from the prone form.

The other, seeing how quickly his companion had gone down approached more cautiously, now wary of his would-be victim.

"You started this! Now let's see if you can finish it," Tifa challenged before going on the offensive. Her target dodged left, but Tifa had been expecting that!

"Not fast enough!" She almost laughed dipping into a sweeping kick that knocked his legs out from under him, following with a second kick that forced him back before his body even hit the solid asphalt.

"That it?" Tifa laughed. "Well thanks for droppin' by, see ya next time!" She finished with a mock salute, before turning high-tailing it out of there!

She knew very few people could keep up with her speed-wise. Hell! She was the freaking track champ! Almost Olympic level. What were a bunch of chummy muggers?

Scratch that thought, Tifa could hear footsteps approaching, even as she hurtled away at full-throttle! To her surprise, they were gaining on her! Soon they drew level with her, then overtook her!

Not giving up huh? Wasn't a chick that kicked their asses not worth the trouble to mug in the first place?

Too soon, the two chumps stopped and stood waiting for her. Too late to stop her momentum to turn, Tifa decided for an unorthodox approach. Using her gathered speed, she dropped kicking her legs out, grunting in pain as the gravel tore at her jeans, knocking one's feet clean out from under him. Turning and using her hand to stop her, she waited for the other in a crouch. Once he drew near enough, she swung her leg skywards in a full somersault, catching him under the chin.

Landing on her feet, she watched in horror as they simply stood up.

"Damn, sure know how to take a beating, huh?" She said with grudging admiration. No one had lasted this long with her in the tournaments Zangan had arranged.

Realising she might just be in over her head, Tifa swung her fist, catching one in the nose. As he staggered back, momentarily stunned, she ducked under his friend's fist, kneed him in the stomach, grabbed his head and used him as a human bludgeon to the other down, before turning around and fleeing.

She heard their footfalls again as she sprinted away. Making a decision, she ducked into the nearby woods, hoping to lose them in there.

It was dark, but Tifa knew the woods pretty well. Also the leafy floor helped mask her own hurried footsteps. She kicked off a tree to change direction quickly every now and again, hoping throw her pursuers off-scent.

She wasn't sure how long she ran for, her legs were screaming in protest when she finally ducked behind a large tree to catch her breath.

Placing her palm over her mouth to try and soften her pants, she strained her ears listening for sounds of pursuit.

None came.

After a full minute of silence, Tifa finally allowed herself to relax. Now with the last of the adrenaline that had flooded her system only moments ago beginning to ebb, fatigue hit her harder than an avalanche.

Dropping into an exhausted crouch, she panted, feeling a stitch in her side. Who were those people? She had long come to the conclusion that these were more than just common muggers! And why were they after her?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Author's Note:**_

So? Did ya like it? Did ya hate it? Tell me in a review! I know it seems like this should be a FFVII fic, but the KH characters will be making their appearance real soon! Tifa's chaper is the best developement-wise, even though that Cloud bit seems like a loose-end, I'll tie it up next time! For now R&R!

End


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **hello lovelies! Wow the response was better than I anticipated thank you for all the reviews, follows, favourites etc! It really makes a girl's day to open her emails and see all the love!

Well here is chapter 2 hope you enjoy!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shaken, Tifa managed to return home at around eleven to find her father waiting up for her.

"So Darling, how was your night out?" He asked with a pleasant smile.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Tifa answered dismissively. There was no way in the Seven Hells she was going to tell him what had happened on the way home. No doubt the police would get involved, and she'd be confined to the house for days, no matter how much she could assure her father that she was more than capable of taking care of herself.

"Well, judging by how out of breath you look, I'm sure you you had a good time!" Mr Lockhart said with a good natured wink.

"Tell me about it," Tifa replied with a nervous smile. She never was much of a liar. "I'm gonna take a shower now Papa!"

"Alright then I'll see you tomorrow!" Mr Lockhart said giving her a kiss on the forehead before walking off.

Tifa hurried up to her bedroom, stripping off her clothing and hopping into the shower, she inspected her body.

A nasty scrape on her left thigh from the slide tackle she had given one of her assailants was the worst injury she had sustained, other than bruised knuckles, she had come out of that fight with little more than a couple of scratches.

She had been lucky, no doubt those bastards had not expected her to fight back with such skill.

Sighing to herself, she turned the tap and let the calming hot water soak into her skin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mr Lockhart was just about getting ready to go to bed when he heard a knocking at the door.

Frowning slightly, the man went to go and see just who would call at this ungodly hour.

"Can I help you?" He asked, trying to mask the impatience in his voice as he peered at his late visitor.

A man who could at best be described as non-descript stood in his doorway. He was around his mid-forties, if Mr Lockhart were to hazard a guess. Only he was much shorter, and sporting a developing paunch. He had a strong jaw that was beginning to droop into the jowls of a man with a healthy apetite. His eyes, however, shined with vigor from behind a pair silver rimmed spectacles.

"Mr Lockhart?" The man asked.

"That would be me," came the answer. "Excuse my rudeness, but it is late, I'm not sure now's a good time to entertain."

"Ah," the man responded with an understanding smile. "Unfortunately this is a matter of extreme importance- would you mind if I come in?"

Giving the stranger a look of suspicion, Mr Lockhart decided he could handle one old man by himself. He stood back and allowed the visitor inside.

"I'm afraid my kitchen is a bit understocked at the moment Mr-"

"Kramer," the man replied extending his hand. "But you can call me Cid."

"Its a pleasure," Mr Lokchart said, shaking it, surprised at the man's powerful grip. "Now what is this about?" He continued, gesturing for Cid to take a seat.

"Of course," Cid replied, still smiling, as he lowered himself onto Mr Lockhart's soft couch. "This is a matter concerning your daughter."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tifa gave a soft groan of contentment as she finished drying herself off. She had needed that shower. All the grime and sweat had been purged from her body, leaving her feeling fresh.

Now those mystery men seemed like nothing more than a far-off memory. Who was to say she hadn't even imagined it all? She had been quite tired, and maybe the fumes of the evening's party had gotten to her a little.

She slipped on her silky bathrobe. Its light blue folds stopped around mid-thigh, not that she cared; no one could see her now anyway.

Or so she thought.

As the young woman stepped out of her bathroom, preparing to just flop down onto the bed and sleep, she felt a cold breeze.

Frowning, she gazed at the open window, sure she had closed it before her shower. Stepping forward to shut it, she glanced quickly around the room, nothing seemed out of place, but why did she feel so uneasy?

Shrugging to herself, she turned and gaped at the knife pointing right between her eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Tifa? What about her?" Mr Lokchart asked with mild interest. "Has she gotten herself into any trouble?"

Cid chuckled. "Not at all, if anything she seems to have a talent for staying out of it!"

Mr Lockhart looked relieved at the statement. "Well then what's all this about then?"

"I'm the headmaster at a school in Balamb," Cid explained. "We house and cater for children with...special talents."

"This a sports scholarship?" Mr Lockhart asked, unable to keep the excitement from his voice. "She has been doing exceptionally well recently!"

"I don't doubt that!" Cid replied gently. "However, it is your daughter's other talents that interest us."

"Her grades aren't bad either," Mr Lockhart replied, now looking unsure.

"Mr Lockhart, I work closely with Mr Zangan," Cid said.

Mr Lockhart's eyes hardened. "No."

"Mr Lockhart, in a couple of minutes I think everthing will be made clear, all I ask is that you remain calm."

Mr Lockhart seemed ready to protest until a loud crash came from above.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You again?" Tifa spat at the masked man. "Persistant bugger aren't ya?"

She heard the other drop behind her, and tried to calm her nerves. How had they managed to follow her home.

Thinking quickly, she assessed her position. She wore only her under-garments beneath her silk robe, whereas these two were obviously armed and out for her blood. She couldn't fight them in here, but she couldn't let them downstairs, or her dad would get involved, that wouldn't be pretty.

She was saved from the decision as both charged her, leaving her no choice, but to take a dive roll into the hallway.

The assassins followed her, one chugging a nearby vase her way. Catching it before it hit the floor, and having a sudden idea, Tifa braced herself as the other came in for the attack.

Holding the vase forward and catching the attacker's arm inside, she rammed her knee into his solar plexis, then stepped to the side, twisting his arm into a chicken wing hold.

Just as she was debating whether to break his arm or not, the other charged, forcing her to drop the one she was holding to duck under him.

Zangan's training coming to mind as they recovered and came back, Tifa rolled and kicked off the floor, catching one in the stomach, then slamming him onto the floor, a technique Zangan called Meteodrive.

With one momentarily incapacitated, Tifa set about taking the other one down, as he came at her, knife at the ready.

Tifa blocked the slashes by aiming at his wrist. She noticed his knee bending, quickly placing her foot on it, she pushed off into a back flip, her leading foot catching him neatly under the chin.

Landing on her feet, she body slammed him, knocking him down. The other approached her, seeking to score a hit on her side, but Tifa was ready for him.

She stepped back, then whirled, swinging her right leg in a reverse roundhouse. Her heel connected with his jaw and sent him tumbling over the banister onto the ground below.

With an infuriated growl, she punched the remaining assassin in the stomach then used her fist to fling him over the side to join his companion, before leaping off herself to finish him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mr Lockhart had tried to do as Cid instructed and remain calm, but the various shouts of pain and fury coming from above was doing little to ease his panic.

Cid, much to the younger man's frustration, was completely calm and at ease. Almost as if this sort of thing was nothing out of the ordinary.

The final straw came when a heavy body thudded into the living room, followed soon by a second. However the greatest surprise was when his precious little darling dropped down as well.

Unlike the other two, who had landed painfully, Tifa touched down on her feet. She had landed heavily, but remained unharmed. She straightened from her crouch, and was back in a fighting stance.

"Dad! Call the cops!" She shouted, readying herself for another charge to subdue the assailants.

Mr Lockhart was frozen in shock! His daughter was barking orders at him, keeping surprisingly calm, having just beaten up two much larger fighters.

"Dad!" Tifa's voice managed to shake him. "And who is this?" She demanded, glancing at Cid.

"I think that's enough you two!" Cid spoke up. It was amazing how his voice, still soft and calm carried an undeniable sense of autority; a tone one would think twice about questioning.

The two figures in black straightened up and removed their balaclavas.

"Man, about time boss!" One groaned. He had vivid red hair and striking green eyes. "She really put the whammy on us yo!"

The other said nothing but the expression on his dark skinned face spoke volumes.

"Uhm this is Cid darling," Mr Lockhart began awkwardly.

"This is Reno and Rude," Cid cut in smoothly. He stepped forward. "They work for me!"

Tifa's eyes narrowed in fury. "How dare you! You set these two goons on me! Why?"

Mr Lockhart pinched the bridge of his nose. His little girl stood there in only her silk robe, the shoulders slightly wet from her dripping hair. Whether it was damp from her recent shower or sweat was difficult to say. While normally calm and collected, she had a hair-trigger temper!

"It was merely a test," Cid answered easily. "To see whether or not you had what it takes."

"Takes for what?" Tifa demanded. "Better start talking old man!"

"Tifa!" Mr Lockhart warned. "I didn't raise you to speak to your elders that way!"

"But he-"

"Regardless!" Mr Lockhart said.

Tifa was shocked into a hurt silence. Never had he spoken to her that way before. Mr Lockhart had always been a loving, indulgent father, never raising his voice against her, why now was he acting so differently?

If only she could have looked into his eyes, and seen the turmoil there.

No parent would willingly see the child they had raised being turned into what Mr Lockhart saw before him. Her knuckles bled, hair tousled and her body shaking as it cooled from the adrenaline rush of the fight. Even now, the various bruises on Cid's lackeys stood as testament to the fact that Tifa was no longer an innocent little girl.

"Well I suppose I have some explaining to do," Cid said, trying to ease the tension. "We have been watching you for some time Miss Lockhart."

Neither Tifa nor her father responded. Tifa continued to train a reproachful gaze on her father, tears shining in her ruby-red eyes. While the elder looked at her with disbelief.

Cid cleared his throat, while his two underlings shifted their feet uncomfortably, even the usually tactless and loudmouthed Reno was silent.

"I am the headmaster at a school Miss Lockhart, a school where those of great talent attend. A school of warriors!"

This certainly got Tifa's attention, snapping her gaze away from her father, she looked at Cid with an unreadable expression.

"Why me?"

The simple question echoed within Cid's mind. Too many times he had heard it, too many times he forced the reply forth.

"Because, within you lies unlimited potential. Mr Zangan has kept a close watch on you ever since you began training under him. He reported that there lies within you the Talent. There is little more you can learn under him," he tried explaining. "He thought it a waste of your true power."

"Power," Tifa murmured, touching the word softly. "I have power?"

"Yes," Cid affrimed. "More than you could imagine. "I think we all need to take a seat, if that is alright with you Mr Lockhart."

Mr Lokchart gave a noncommital shrug, continuing to watch the young woman with sad, tormented eyes.

They small gathering moved into the living room and sat down, the tension so thick, it was almost tangible.

"I think the time to be completely frank is upon us," Cid began sadly. "We are at war."

That snapped both Lockharts out of their reverie.

"War? What do you mean?" Mr Lockhart snapped.

Cid sighed. "Without going into details, I shall say that the darkness that has always threatened our realm has come to the front. Both ours and countless other worlds now stand teethering on the edge of destruction. Creatures of nightmares, beings of unspeakable power have began appearing across every border!"

"Why haven't we heard any of this?" Mr Lockhart demanded. "I'm afraid if you're here to spread unrest Mr Kramer, you are wasting your time! No such creatures have been sighted here!"

Cid gave the man a gentle smile. "Only because we do not allow them to, my friend. My students are here even as we speak battling the darkness! However we are drifting, this is about Miss Lockhart's application!"

"Like hell!"

Even Tifa's eyes widened at her fathers blunt proclamation. He never cursed! Never shouted, never had any anger in his voice.

"I will not allow my child to participate in this war! I don't care about the darkness or your school!" Mr Lokchart shouted. "She will not!"

"I am afraid to say Mr Lockhart, that you really have little say in the matter," Cid replied, his voice never losing its patient tone, although this only seemed to infuriate the man further.

Tifa barely heard her father's shouts any more. Her thoughts focused inwards. Did she really want to go? Did she want to leave everything she ever knew behind? Nibelheim was boring no doubt, but home was home. Her friends? Her family? Could she let it all go?

"And yet in all this Tifa has never said she refuses to accompany me back to Garden," Cid's voice pierced through the girl's introspection. He trained his gaze on her with a smile. "Well Tifa? Do you?"

Tifa felt her face flushing as all eyes trained on her. "I don't really know. Am I cut out for this?"

"Well, that's easily answered," Cid replied. He turned to his two cohorts. "Well does she?"

Rude massaged his jaw where Tifa's heel had solidly connected. "She has potential."

"Oh don't sugar-coat it Rude!" Reno said irritably. "The girl kicks ass! No one held us off that long before!"

"I suppose that answers your question, yes?" Cid went on, turning to Tifa.

Tifa just shook her head. Everything was happening too fast! Too many thoughts, too many emotions! Fear, dread, confusion and yet...longing and excitement coursed through every vein in her body! Fighting was the only time she felt..._alive_! It was as if it was what she was born to do!

"I-" she stopped, unable to get any words out.

Cid nodded in understanding. "Of course. I suppose it is time we took our leave, boys."

Reno and Rude stood obediently and followed Cid towards the door.

"Wait!"

Cid turned with a wide grin at the young girl, who had stood up.

"I-I want to come!" She said. She shook her head irritably. "When do we leave?" She asked in a stronger, more confidant tone.

Cid's grin stretched wider. "Tomorrow morning! We will come for you Tifa! Be ready!"

Tifa nodded as the three exited.

Mr Lockhart watched the two leave with mixed feelings. On one hand he was glad to be rid of them, on the other, Tifa...

"Have you lost your mind?" He rounded on his daughter, his voice shaking with rage.

Tifa, though taken aback by his angry voice stood her ground. "Maybe, but I can't stay here any longer!"

"Tifa! Think about what you're doing!" Mr Lockhart's voice turned desperate. "You could be killed! Don't you realise what happens in that _school_?!"

Tifa met his glare with her own. "Its my decision! If you love me, you should respect that!"

"I don't want to lose you Tifa!" The plea in his voice was unmistakable. "I don't want you to turn into some blood thirsty monster!"

"I won't!" Tifa pleaded. "I'm going Papa! With or without your blessing! You heard Cid! They need me! And I need them," she finished more softly, dropping her gaze to the floor. "All my life I've known. Known I was different. I want to know why! Why is it I've always been stronger than everyone else? Why is it I could do things no one else could? They have all the answers I want Papa!"

Mr Lockhhart's glare softened as he looked at the turmoil in his daughter's soul. She gazed at the floor, shedding silent tears.

Without thinking her gathered her into a hug as the tears became sobs and before long she was crying her heart out into her her father's chest.

Now it was Mr Lockhart's turn to be surprised. Tifa never cried, not even as a child. If she fell, she would pick herself up, dust her clothes off and go back to play. That was just her. She was tough, his little girl.

"You really are set on going aren't you?" Mr Lockhart asked, gently stroking her head.

Tifa sniffed and nodded slightly, still holding onto him like a vice.

"Well if anyone can survive out there, I guess its you Tifa," he said, gently holding her at arm's length so he could look at her face. "Then I won't stop you. You just do me a favor okay? Promise that you'll write as often as you can. And stay the same tough, sweet little girl I've gotten so used to having around."

She sniffed. "You won't be lost without me?"

Mr Lockhart smiled, his own tears clouding his vision. "I can try. Now you better go pack. If Cid is leaving tomorrow, you wanna be ready for him right?"

Tifa nodded, but didn't move. "I'm gonna miss you Papa!"

"And I'll miss you...my darling."

And so father and daughter spent the night holding each other, cherishing the unique bond between child and the parent who gave them life.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Notes:**_

Hello Lovelies! Wow the response has been amazing! Thank yóu to all who have reviewed! I'm glad you like this story and hopefully I can do it justice with the next few chapters!

I decided to add in the name of the battle theme music I use while writing this so if you have the track you can listen to it to and hopefully feel the same vibe I did when you read it!

For those interested. The theme for both of Tifa's previous fights were **FIGHT ON- FINAL FANTASY VII**

Chapter Battle Music:

**BLINDED BY LIGHT (TRANCE REMIX)- FINAL FANTASY XIII**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The sun was just thinking about rising on the eastern horizon when Tifa was roused from her sleep. It took her a moment to remember all that had transpired within the previous day. Everything had happened so fast, it was as if the brunette had dreamt it all.

Presently she sat in the classier carriage of the train Cid had commissioned to take her to his "school". Reno and Rude sat in the next compartment, while Cid sat with her.

The old man hadn't spoken much, obviously deciding to leave the young woman to her own thoughts.

She still had mixed feelings about leaving. It had been a spur of the moment decision in retrospect. Now that she had time to truly examine her feelings, she found herself wondering about everything she had left behind; her father, her friends, her school.

Cid, catching her eye and noticing the unease therein smiled at the young woman.

"No need to look so worried," he said with a cheerful grin.

"I'm not worried," Tifa tried to explain.

"Having second thoughts?" Cid asked, cocking one eyebrow.

"No, no!" Tifa shook her head vigorously. "I'm just wondering...I've left so many loose ends back home!"

Cid nodded in understanding. "Of course. Allow me to put your mind at ease, Tifa. Everything has already been taken care of. Your school has been informed of your departure. I've left a letter to your father, explaining what to tell your friends if any come by, and an address to sent you letters if they want to contact you."

Tifa blinked, her eyes narrowing in suspiscion. "How did you know I was gonna agree to come? What if I said no?"

Cid gave her a smile that an indulgent uncle might have given his favourite niece. "I'm afraid that the choice was merely a formality my dear."

"So you mean to tell me that you were taking me whether I agreed or not?" Tifa demanded, her anger growing. How dare he?

Cid waved his hand carelessly. "Would you have chosen not to come in any case?"

Tifa folded her arms stubbornly and glared daggers into the man that sat opposite her.

Cid folded his arms and leant backwards on his seat. "Well I suppose I better fill you in the details of our school then."

Tifa's head snapped up in attention at those words. It hit her then that she knew next to nothing about the place she was leaving all she knew for. It was too late for second thoughts now though.

"This school you will be attending is called Garden. Situated on the island of Balamb," Cid began. "It is more than just a school, however. It is in fact a training academy for special students."

"And what's so special about the students?" Tifa asked lightly.

"They are warriors," Cid replied. Evidently the old man had decided the easiest way to explain was to be as blunt as humanly possible. "Exceptionally talented warriors. I believe you have the potential to be one of our finest."

If the young woman felt any emotion at the last remark, she did not show it.

Cid shifted uncomfortably for a moment. The slightly dusty red cushion underneath him groaned in protest. "One more thing. When we arrive at Garden, you will refer to me as Headmaster or Sir. Discipline is not something we take lightly. We are training you to be a soldier of justice, almost like the military."

Tifa gave a small nod and returned her gaze to the fleeting countryside in the window.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After a couple of tiring hours on the train, Tifa found herself gazing at the most magnificent sight she had ever seen in her seventeen years.

Nibelheim may not be much to look at, but the view of the imposing mountains set against the deep blue of the sky created a spectacular view. Yet Garden was nothing like the girl expected.

Maybe she had expected some sort of camp or barracks, devoid of life and colour. A grey mass of squashed buildings and barbed wire with soldiers miling around with grim faces and scowling eyes.

Instead she saw a single towering structure of the purest white, highlighted with reds and blues, surrounded by beautiful gardens filled with foliage so green it was as if emeralds were glittering in the ground. Golden wires hung around the area like a protective embrace. The very air was filled with a sense of peace and warmth.

"A sight for sore eyes, is it not?" Cid smiled at the girl's awestruck face.

"Its beautiful," Tifa agreed. "Sir!" She added quickly.

Cid nodded and gave her one last grandfatherly smile. "The dorms are on the ground floor. I've asked a student to show you around, she's quite...shy, but I'm sure she'll help you!"

For the first time since they had met Cid saw the young woman smile. Her face had suddenly become radiant, as if the sun would cease shining for shame.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Tifa said. "Uhm do I bow or something?"

Cid chuckled at that. "The salute will do," he replied. "Like this," he said demonstrated.

Tifa nodded and copied him. "Oh and sir," she quickly asked as the man turned to leave.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Is there a student named Cloud here?" Tifa asked hesitantly, mildly blushing as she said the name.

Cid gave her a strange look. "Yes, yes there is. In fact he's the one who recommended you."

Tifa felt confusion overtake her at the Headmaster's reply. No time to think about that now though. First thing's first, she had better find her way around. Cid had mentioned a student would show her around, but where was she?

Shrugging to herself, it couldn't be too hard. Cid had mentioned it was on the ground floor, so she knew not to go near the stairs.

She walked through the entrance hall, noticing a man in a red vest in a nearby booth snoozing blissfully. She really couldn't blame him. The area just exuded a sense of peace. She could hear birds chirping in the nearby trees, the small voices melding perfectly with the resonating bells. That's right, just because it was her first day didn't mean the other students could lay around.

She strolled up a couple of steps noticing the students loitering around. None of them could be the guide, a girl out of uniform dragging a heavy trunk kinda stood out.

Tired from the trip, Tifa stopped outside the entrance to the main building, figuring she'd rest a bit in the surrounding gardens before she went inside. She made her way to a small bench surrounded by trees and took a deep breath. Well, there was no turning back no was there?

The sound of swishing clothing hit her ears. Shifting on the bench, she noticed a flash of white behind a few trees. Curious, she quietly stood and snuck to where she saw the movements.

In the small clearing, stood a young girl around Tifa's age. She was small, about three inches shorter than Tifa, and her hair was cropped to her shoulders. She wore a blue skirt that fell to her ankles and a white sash wrapped over her torso. On her slender arms were two kimono-like sleeves with a pink gradient near the ends. The most striking piece she wore was a bright yellow ribbon that was tied into an elaborate knot around her waist.

"No, no. I'll do that part again," Tifa heard her mutter to herself. The girl flexed her arms then twirled on her left leg, her clothing flowing around her small frame as she did so. Her dance was enchanting, Tifa decided. Beautiful in its simplicity, yet bewitching at the same time.

The girl stopped in mid-turn, noticing her audience for the first time.

"Oh," she said in surprise.

"No please! Don't stop on my account!" Tifa protested, stepping into the clearing. "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't be spying on you like that!"

The girl blushed a deep shade of crimson and hung her head.

"Please," Tifa re-iterated. "Look I'll go if me being here is making you nervous!"

"No, no its okay," the other girl said quietly. "I need to get going anyway! Headmaster Cid gave me a job! He won't be happy with me if I'm late!"

"Was your job escorting a new student?" Tifa asked.

The girl nodded. "Have you seen her?"

Tifa nodded and the girl looked striken. "Oh my! I hope she hasn't gone too far! I'm gonna be I'm so much trouble! The headmaster gave me one job and I've already messed it up!"

Tifa had to laugh at her panic. "Relax," she giggled, walking forward. "I'm the new girl! My name's Tifa!"

The girl still looked flustered. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I should have waited for you at the entrance!"

Tifa shook her head. "Don't worry about it! I found you and I haven't gotten lost or anything, so no harm done!"

The girl calmed down somewhat and nodded. "My name's Yuna," she said putting a hand on her chest. Tifa noted the girl was heterochromic; one of her eyes were blue, while the other was green. "I guess we should go inside."

Tifa smiled as she lifted her trunk and followed Yuna inside.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yuna had proven to be an efficient guide. Once she had gotten over her initial shyness, the girl had become quite friendly with Tifa, making small talk as she showed her around.

Tifa was silently thanking her lucky stars she hadn't ventured into Garden on her own. Thus far Yuna had shown her the Quad, the Library, the Car Park and the Infirmary. Tifa knew already she would be getting lost.

"And this is the Cafeteria," Yuna said, pointing down a vivid red hallway. "Obviously its where we eat. If you can get there early, the hot dogs are great!"

Tifa was about to reply when she yelped in pain as what looked like a small blonde missile whizzed past her.

"I can see that," Tifa giggled as the young boy hurtled towards the smiling lady behind the counter.

Yuna giggled along. "While we're here, we might as well grab something to eat don't you think?

Tifa agreed and dragged her trunk behind her as they grabbed plates and made their way to the counter.

"What will it be girls?" The lady in the hairnet asked.

Tifa looked at Yuna, unsure what was on the menu.

Yuna's eyebrows crinkled as she looked at the slop in front of her with mild distaste. "I don't suppose there's any hot dogs?"

"Nope, a little late for that," the lunch-lady replied, adjusting her hairnet.

"Guess its Tuna Surprise," Yuna said with a resigned sigh.

Tifa was about ready to hurl at the sight of the lunch lady dipping a ladle into the greyish brown concoction. She dumped a generous portion of the stuff onto Yuna's plate, where it landed with a wet splat.

Tifa tried her best not to grimace as her own plate got the same treatment.

"Is this what they feed as everyday?" Tifa asked as they sat down. She looked at her 'food', not yet brave enough to taste it.

"Please, this is nothing," Yuna said. She dipped a spoon in the mess and slowly lifted it to her lips.

Tifa held her breath and Yuna opened her mouth. She closed her eyes, chewed a little then swallowed. She gave a slight shiver, then opened her eyes. "Well, its edible. Tastes foul, and its likely to give me some bad indigestion, other than that its fine."

Tifa laughed and was about to try her luck, when a loud squeal of pain hit her ears.

The same kid that had nearly knocked her off her feet was currently being lifted on his feet by the front of his blue shirt. Now that she had a look at him, she could tell he was probably no older than his early teens, with light blonde hair and blue eyes.

His assailant was a much larger man, closer to Tifa's own age. He too had blonde hair, only closely cropped into a crew cut. He wore a large white coat and a blue V-neck shirt, complete with black military-style boots. He was flanked by another boy, this one tall with tan skin and dark hair, and a girl with an eyepatch over one eye and silver hair.

"Listen up punk!" The one holding the kid was saying. "If I catch you running in the halls again, you'll have to answer to the Diciplinary Committee!"

"Don't do anything," Yuna cautioned, noticing Tifa's fists clenching.

"But he's blatantly bullying that kid!" Tifa nearly shrieked. Seeing another in need was not something Tifa could stand, especially if she knew there was something she could do about it.

"Tifa, Seifer just does things like that!" Yuna explained. "It _is _his job I guess. He's the head of the Diciplinary Committee. Running in the halls is an offence. Besides, he's not really someone you wanna mess with!"

"Like I care!" Tifa shot back, openly glaring at Seifer. Already a crowd was gathering around to witness the small boy's humiliation.

"Leave me alone!" The boy shouted, sounding close to tears.

"Oh! Looks like we got ourselves a stubborn one here guys," Seifer jeered. "I don't think a warning is gonna cut it this time!"

"Yeah! Show him what happens when you break the rules ya know!" The muscle-head added in.

"PUNISHMENT!" The girl said, her visible eye widening in glee.

"Hey leave that kid alone!"

The three goons turned at the sound of the disturbance. What they saw was a girl with black hair marching towards them with a look of pure fury in her eyes, while a smaller girl walked behind her apprehensively.

Something had snapped inside Tifa when she saw the sick pleasure those bullies were getting out of tormenting a kid whose thigh's were about as thick. As the one boy's arms.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Tifa demanded, standing with her hands on her hips. "Big guy like you picking on a kid! You're nothing but a coward!"

"What did you say?" Seifer shouted back, his voice shaking with rage.

Tifa, however was not intimidated in the slightest. "I said you're a coward and a bully! You probably don't even have enough balls to fight someone that can actually stand up to you! Jerks like you need to be put in their place!"

"Ohhhh now she's asking for it ya know!" The dark boy said blinking stupidly.

"INSOLENCE!" The girl agreed.

"Amd I suppose you're the one to do it huh?" Seifer sneered, looking her up and down. Not bad, he decided, pretty enough, if a little plain. She was certainly fiesty enough. But no one dared give him lip!

"Maybe I am!" Tifa snapped. "If you're really so tough, why don't you prove it here, where everyone can see you?"

"So what'll it be?" Seifer asked, pulling out what looked a baseball bat with a blue end, Tifa recognised it as a Struggle Sword, for those who favoured strength.

"I don't need any weapon to deal with a no-good jerk like you!" Tifa returned, cracking her knuckles.

"Alright then girly," Seifer said, dropping the boy who fell onto the ground in a heap, before running off howling. "Show me what you got!"

He moved into a fighting stance, holding out his weapon at chest-height.

Tifa raised her fists. Oh yeah, she was gonna teach this loser not to mess with her!

She shot forward, catching him by surprise as she ducked under his guard landing a solid hit on his chest. He staggered back, breathing heavily as the air left his lungs, but managed to keep his footing.

Tifa on her part was shocked, most guys would've dropped after a shot like that!

"So you can hit like a man, but can you take a hit like one," he taunted, straightening up, as if nothing had happened.

Before Tifa had time to retort, he went on the attack, impossibly fast. Tifa jumped to the side, nearly sliding on the smooth tiles, hoping to put some distance between them to rethink her strategy, but Seifer had other ideas.

She barely avoided his swipe at her, and there he was in front of her. With a wicked grin, he swung at her. She managed to absorb the shock on her forearms, but the force of the blow sent her flying. She cried out in pain as her arms burnt in pain. Managing to flip herself upright, she saw Seifer coming in to finish her.

She was forced to drop into a roll to avoid his leaping blow, but there he was again, standing over her! He was so fast! It was unreal. Tifa realised for the first time that she was probably in over her head. Evidently he could put his money where his mouth was!

With a sneer he swung downwards at her. Stubborness overpowered fear as Tifa, refusing to lose, crossed her arms over her head, feeling a strange strength come over her as she caught the bat in her forearms. Seifer's face was fast turning red at the strain. This girl, despite her appearance was surprisingly strong. She held him off, despite being in a disadvantaged position. He pulled his weapon back and shuffled backwards. He smirked, to be expected from a brawler. They relied more on physical strength then anything else. She obviously was at least as, if not more, strong than he was.

Tifa's face was a mask of fury as she charged him. Seifer's face twisted in pain as she connected her fist with his jaw. He felt a sickening crunch as his jaw snapped out of place. That was gonna leave a mark!

With a cry of rage, he swung outwards, more out of reflex than skill. Tifa dodged the blow then came in again. This time she aimed low, a sweeping kick that Seifer managed to dodge, but she used her momentum to turn into a reverse backflip, her heel knocking his weapon down as she whirled, her fist shooting forward.

This time Seifer's nose got some punishment. Tifa felt a strange satisfaction as she felt his nose collapse under her knuckles, blood spurting forth, wetting her knuckles.

Seifer shuffled back, trying to recover. "Alright bitch, now this is personal!" He muttered as he wiped the blood off his nose with the back of his gloved hand.

"Who said it wasn't?" Tifa taunted, shaking her fist. Her own blood from her split knuckles melding with his. For the first time, she noticed a bunch of students surround them, waiting in eager silence, to see who the victor would be.

Seifer didn't bother to reply, he came at her again, Struggle sword swinging. Tifa blocked the blow, and kicked out. Seifer caught the kick on his knee, then turned, his back leg knocking hers out from under her. He was done playing around, but Tifa was never playing.

She made a full backflip, despite the trip, landing on her feet, noticing Seifer's grudging admiration. What she didn't see was his sword was already in motion.

Unable to do anything as it met her face, sparks flashed before her eyes as she was knocked back. Once again flipping to land on her feet, she let out a low growl, she wiped blood from her split lip.

"You're good babe, but you still have a lot to learn," Seifer said, smirking as he walked forward. "Its been a while since I had a good fight, so I'll let you off with a warning."

"Who said the fight's over?" Tifa snapped, running forward. She paid dearly for that one. Faster than her eyes could follow, Seifer dealt a stinging blow to her leading leg, effectively stopping her charge, before a strike to her her ribs, sending her flying back again.

Refusing to admit defeat as she blinked away tears of pain, Tifa gritted her teeth and tried again. Seifer was tiring as well, she knew, she had scored a couple of good hits as well, there was no way he was as unharmed as he would have her believe.

Oh he may still win, but she was gonna make sure he paid for it!

She blocked a strike with a rising block with her right arm, and punched with her left. Seifer side-stepped and swung back. Mimicking his move, she dodged and kicked. It became a dance of fancy foot-work, neither scoring a hit, as the revolved around each other, first clockwise, then changing direction.

Tifa stepped back, then to side, only find Seifer had made the exact move, landing them back to back.

She felt grim satisfaction as she felt his coat was soaking wet with perspiration against his muscled back.

"You can end this now, you know," Seifer said softly, so that only she could hear. "Just give up already!"

"Not in this lifetime," she replied evenly, before cocking her legs and shooting into a dive roll, feeling him do the same.

She landed and came up onto one knee, looking up in shock as Seifer descended on her from the air, how had he gotten there so quickly?

She flipped back, dodging his attack, before letting out a battle cry, as she whirled as her foot surged forward, eager to meet his face and...stopped.

"How?" She whispered, seeing Seifer casually holding her foot in his free hand, grinning down at her.

"This ends now," he said, leering.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	4. Chapter 4

"This ends now," Seifer leered, his ice-blue eyes sparkling in triumph as he held Tifa's foot in his grasp.

Tifa gritted her teeth, there was just no way she could win. Jerking her foot back out of his grip, the young brawler made one last desperate move to break him. He dodged her aggressive strike almost lazily and wound up his sword-arm to finish her.

Tifa was about to resign herself to her fate when she sensed movement to her right. Instinctively shuffling back, she heard the crack of a whip, and saw it land where she had stood only moments ago.

Seifer had dodged backwards as well, and stood gazing at the wielder with an unreadable expression. Following his gaze, Tifa saw a woman a few years older than herself, wearing a salmon-pink coat and black pants. She also had short blonde hair pulled into a short bun and blue eyes.

With an expert twitch of her wrist, the whip had curled itself back onto her hand.

"Fighting is _not _permitted in the cafeteria, or any other Garden facillities for that matter," she said sternly, coming to stand between the two of them. "If we have any problems, sort them out in the Training Center, alright?" Her eyes searched Tifa's guilty face for a second before coming to rest on Seifer. "Seifer, why am I not surprised to find you in the middle of this?"

"Instructor Trepe," Seifer said, his tone dripping with disdain he wasn't bothering to conceal, "pleasure as always."

"Save it!" She cut across him. "Don't you have a class to go to? And that goes for the rest of you too!" She barked at the assembled audience.

Muttering to themselves as they dispersed, the students went back to eating or chatting, or simply left the cafeteria now that the excitement was over.

Seifer, having gathered his two lackeys, shot the instructor one final ugly look, before strutting out without a backward glance.

Intructor Trepe walked over to Tifa, who stood still, a little shell-shocked by the entire ordeal.

"You're bleeding," she said simply, pointing to Tifa's split lip and knuckles.

Tifa wordlessly touched her fingers to the spot the instructor had indicated, feeling the warm wetness on her lip. Now that she knew it was there and the adrenaline rush was fading away, it began stinging.

"I don't think I've seen you here before, what's your name?"

It took Tifa a second to realise the Instructor was speaking to her. "Oh uhm- my name's Tifa Lockhart ma'am, its my first day," she said quickly.

"Well Miss Lockhart, I think you should head to the Infirmary and get yourself cleaned up. First day and already in a fight?" Instructor Trepe said shaking her head. "Well I just hope this doesn't become a habit. Do you know where to go?"

"I'll take her Instructor!" Yuna said jogging towards them before Tifa could answer. "I was just showing her around today!"

"Alright then Yuna," Instructor Trepe replied. "Well then, I hope not to see anymore tussles from you Lockhart, good day."

Tifa watched the instructor's retreating back as she absently rubbed the left side of her ribcage, where a dull pain from Seifer's glancing blow was throbbing.

"Come on, let's go!" Yuna said, tugging on her arm.

Tifa didn't say anything and just allowed herself to be lead to purple hall of the Infirmary.

"I told you not to mess with Seifer!" Yuna said sadly.

"Someone had to stand up to that prick! Didn't you see what he was doing to that kid!" Tifa shouted, outraged.

"Tifa, please stop shouting!" Yuna said with a nervous look over her shoulder. "It wasn't right, I agree with you but starting a brawl in the middle of the cafeteria?"

"That's how you deal with-"

"No that's not how you deal with it!" Yuna said sharply.

"So I was just supposed to let him beat the crap out of an innocent kid!"

Yuna sighed, deciding to admit defeat this time. "We can argue about this all day, but point is Seifer isn't gonna change! You stood up to him, so he won't screw with you again in a hurry, so I guess one good thing came out of it!"

Tifa raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure I follow. I kinda...lost pretty badly. If that woman hadn't walked by I woulda been toast!"

"Well, Seifer may be a nutjob, and a sadist, but he's got a warped sense of honor. He probably admires you for standing up to him, so I think you've earned his respect!"

Tifa nodded, words failing her as the stood staring blankly at the doctor's door. The small golden plague read: Dr Kadowaki, along with a list of qualifications and certificates.

Yuna knocked on the door and waited for an answer. It swung open to reveal a young woman with long chocolate brown hair that was pulled into a braid that fell almost to her thighs. She was wearing a bright pink dress under a long white doctor's coat.

"Hello! How can I help you? I guess its silly to ask," she said in a breathless voice, her green eyes shining as she took one look at Tifa's lip. "Come in!"

As she was ushering Tifa inside, she noticed her companion and her face brightened into a warm smile. "Hello Yuna! What brings you here?"

"Hi Aerith!" Yuna replied shyly, also smiling. "I'm here helping Tifa out! Aerith and I are first cousins," she explained, catching Tifa's questioning gaze as Aerith lead them into the office.

"Dr Kadowaki's off to Balamb Port to get some supplies right now, so I'm in charge at the moment," she said, guiding Tifa onto a small bed in the corner. "So, wanna tell me how you ended up with a split lip and a couple of other injuries?"

Tifa opened her mouth to answer, but Yuna got there first. "Seifer," she muttered simply, before exchanging a dark look with her cousin.

Aerith gave a dry chuckle. "Still up to his old tricks I see, some people never do figure out how to grow up! I saw him walking past a few minutes ago, refused any help of course! But from the look of things you gave as good as you got!" She sounded impressed as she checked Tifa's lip, before examining the rest of her.

Only once Aerith had scrutinized every inch of Tifa's body did the brunette begin to feel the pain. It was as though the bruises had appeared only as Aerith pointed them out.

"Got you hard in the rib I see," Aerith said, holding Tifa's shirt to expose her rib-cage where a nasty purple bruise was already blossoming. "And your arms are hurt too, but as long as you don't over-exert yourself they should be fine. As for that one, keep rubbing this," she handed Tifa a small tub of orange paste from a nearby locker, "on it, it should heal up soon."

"What about this!" Tifa almost wailed, pointing at her lip which had swollen considerable by now.

"Well I can clean that up for you," Aerith said, wrapping her index finger in a roll of cotton wool and dipping it into a small bottle of alcohol.

Tifa hissed in pain from the stinging alcohol as Aerith cleansed her lip.

"There you go!" Aerith said with an encouraging smile, retracting her finger, seemingly oblivious to the glare Tifa was shooting at her offending phalange.

Tifa took one look in the mirror hovering behind Aerith's back, her lip had stopped bleeding but was now nearly twice its usual size.

"Can't you do anything else?" She pleaded.

Aerith seemed about to say something, but hesitated. "I'm not really supposed to..."

"Its her first day here Aerith!" Yuna commented.

Aerith nodded in understanding. "Okay, just this once I'm gonna do things the easy way. But this stays between us, alright?"

Tifa nodded fervently, grateful for anything that would return her face to normal!

Aerith rummaged in her coat pocket for a moment before pulling out a small greeen orb. It was no larger than the average pebble and perfectly spherical, an unearthly glow seeming to emmit from within.

"Is that?" Tifa said, gazing at it in awe.

"Materia?" Aerith finished for her with a smile. "Yes it is! I'm not really supposed to use it unless its an emergency, but I think we can make an exception after Seifer's welcome!"

Tifa's jaw nearly dropped as the small materia, disappeared into Aerith's open palm.

"W-where did it go?" She sputtered.

Both Aerith and Yuna gave a small laugh at that.

"Materia in its natural state can't be used by humans," Aerith explained, holding her open palm over Tifa's face. "One its absorbed into the user's body, we can use it to cast magic! Like this!"

Aerith waved her hand over Tifa's face and for a moment Tifa's eyes could see nothing but ghostly green light. A strange warmth came over her face, soothing, yet somewhat scary.

Aerith moved her hand away and the light instantly died. "There! All done!" She said brightly, dusting her hands off.

Tifa daintily touched her fingers to lip, there it was! As good as new, almost as though the injury had never happened.

"Thanks!" She said, grinning up at the older woman.

"Don't mention it! By the way, I'd get settled in for the day, term officially starts tomorrow!" Aerith mentioned, as she stowed the materia safely in her pocket.

"We're in the same dorm room," Yuna mentioned, as they left. "I got someone to move your bags while Instructor Trepe was giving you the third degree."

"I was wondering where they disappeared to," Tifa said idly, her thoughts elsewhere. "Tell me Yuna, do you by any chance know someone named Cloud here?"

Yuna's eyes widened at the news. "You mean Cloud Strife? Oh my goodness," she looked striken at Tifa's nod. "Know him? Everyone knows him! He's only one of Garden's best SOLDIERs! An inspiration to pretty much every student here!"

"Wow geez!" Tifa laughed, although she was certainly intrigued. "Minor fangirl moment right there!"

Yuna laughed along with her as they made their way to the dorms. "So how do you know him?"

"We come from the same hometown," Tifa answered. "He used to be my neighbour!"

"Oh my!" Yuna clapped her hands over her mouth in yet another fangirl moment. "He probably hasn't even heard you're here! I'm sure he'd be real happy to see you!"

Tifa giggled at her new friend's stunned expression. "I'm not so sure to be honest."

"Why's that?" Yuna asked, as they passed a group of giggling girls.

"Well, we were next-door neighbours, but we weren't really that close. He was...something of a loner," Tifa explained.

"Oh I see," Yuna said, looking somewhat disappointed that she wouldn't be getting a personal introduction. "Here we are!"

Yuna had pulled out a key and unlocked the door to Tifa's new room. It was alright, she supposed, not much in the way of personal space. It certainly was neat, they had a small space where a bed and a few cupboards a piece, while the main area held two small study desks and a table for dining.

"Looks good!" Tifa said happily, seeing her trunk sitting against the bed. "I better start unpacking," she added, eyeing her trunk with mild distaste!

"I'll help you!" Yuna offered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A few hours later, Tifa's trunk was fully offloaded into the cupboard and thrown unceremoniously under the bed.

"Whew, well now that we got that done! We better get some sleep! You heard Aerith, classes start tomorrow," Yuna said, collapsing on Tifa's bed.

"Oh damn! I totally forgot!" Tifa burst out slapping her forehead. "I haven't signed up for any classes! How am I gonna do anything! I'll have to speak to the Headmaster first thing tomorrow!"

"Tifa, chill," Yuna said soothingly. "We all have to do a month of basic classes, before we decide what we want to branch into!"

"Oh, so where do I get the timetable?" Tifa asked.

Yuna laughed again. "We have all the same stuff together so just stick to me and we'll get through it! Now let's get some rest for tomorrow!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


End file.
